Hush
by WickedArcher08
Summary: Follow up to New Moon Rising. Hermione plans a fun evening for both her and Draco involving one, Luna Lovegood. First, they must get though dinner with his parents and breaking the news of their elopement. Warning! Light bondage, edging, lemons, and smut! Lots and lots of smut!


Hermione plans a fun evening for both her and Draco involving one, Luna Lovegood. First, they must get though dinner with his parents and breaking the news of their elopement. Warning! Light bondage, edging, lemons, and smut! Lots and lots of smut!

 **Part 1: The Dinner**

Draco was nervous.

To anyone else, he would have been the perfect picture of calm and eloquence, but Hermione knew Draco. His concern showed in the small wrinkle above his left eyebrow, the subtle tremor of his lip, and twitch in his fingertips when he made hand gestures.

So, Draco was nervous.

"Love, you need to calm down," Hermione said gently to her new husband as she rubbed a hand up his torso clad in deep green robes. The fabric was soft under her fingertips, but not as soft as his skin when she finally cupped his face.

Draco looked down at his wife, grey eyes locking with hers. He fixed her with a stern look as he replied, "Hermione, we are about to tell my Mother and Father that we fucking eloped, and I moved out of the manor without consulting them. This is as calm as I am going to be."

"It is going to be fine. They are going to have to accept it because it is what we decided. Hopefully, they will be placated with the idea of throwing us a reception party," Hermione allowed her lips to quirk into a small smile and pulled him down in a gentle kiss. "Wait here for a moment, I need to grab something from our bedroom."

Hermione quickly left the room, went up the stairs, and slipped into their bedroom. Luna was sat primly on the bed, waiting for her. She smiled when saw Hermione. Hermione had snuck the younger witch in earlier when Draco was making tea in the kitchen. It took quite a bit of planning, but she as successful in her endeavor. She knew she had to make this quick or Draco would come to search for her.

"Hello, love," Hermione greeted pecking Luna on the lips.

"Hello," Luna said, her big blue eyes locking on Hermione's. Hermione wanted to rip her clothes off and lay her on the bed. Well, that may have been where this was going at least.

"Are you sure you want to do this? We will be gone a few hours," Hermione asked for what felt that the hundredth time in the past few days. Ever since Luna came up with this idea as a surprise for Draco.

"Yes, Hermione, I am 100% sure. This isn't the first time I have dabbled in this type of sexual play. I trust you," Luna replied gently kissing Hermione in hopes to ease her worries.

"Okay," Hermione said finally. A sternness now set in her tone, "What is your safeword?"

"Hufflepuff," Luna said firmly, knowing Hermione would go no further until she stated it.

"Good girl," Hermione replied grabbing Luna's hands and pulling her to a standing position. She clutched the bottom of Luna's dress and pulled it over her head. Luna lifting her arms to accommodate. Hermione groaned when she saw that Luna was wearing nothing beneath the garment. Under Hermione's heated gaze, Luna's nipples hardened in to tight peaks. Hermione licked her lips. "On the bed," she demanded.

Luna hurried to obey the command. Pupils blown wide with pleasure. She laid herself out in the middle of the bed and placed her arms above her head, crossing her wrist at the head of the bed. She looked longingly at Hermione. Hermione could have come from the sight. Luna as so pliant and submissive.

Hermione took out her wand and pointed it at the other witch's wrist, "Remember, you only need to say your safe word to lift the spell," Hermione informed as she began binding Luna's wrist to the head board with a spell. Luna nodded. Her pale hair fanned out behind her. She was breathtaking.

Hermione glanced to clock and noticed that she had been gone exactly three minutes. She could maybe squeeze two more before she absolutely had to return down stairs. She reached out and tweaked Luna's light pink nipple, rolling the firm bud between her thumb and index finger, watching it harden even more. Luna let out a low moan.

"You have to be quite, love. Can you do that? Can you hush?" Hermione asked, and Luna nodded again. Her eyes dark with desire.

As a reward for good behavior, Hermione sucked the hardened peak into her mouth using her hand to roll the other into a firm bud. She had to leave Luna wanting more. When Luna gasped, Hermione removed her mouth. Luna whimpered at the loss of contact.

Hermione went around to the "naughty draw" and rummaged around, picking up a couple of items. She showed them to Luna, forcing the younger witch to whimper again. The first item was the toy they had used the first time they had ever had sex almost two months ago. Hermione placed it on the bed so Luna could see it, but not touch it.

The next toy was new. Her and Luna had bought it for this very occasion. It was a small vibrator that, with a spell, would attach itself to Luna's clit. Hermione could control it with her wand.

Hermione placed the small device on Luna's swollen bud, and said the spell. It molded to her clit perfectly and Luna gasped again. She waved her wand in a certain pattern, causing the device to give a vibration every few minutes. Enough to keep Luna wanting, but not enough to take her over the edge.

"Remember, love, say your safe word, and this, too, will stop. I can control it with my wand. Your wand," Hermione said lifting Luna's wand. Luna followed it with her eyes, "is right here on the bedside table. Do you understand?"

Luna nodded, already looking fucked out.

"Use your words," Hermione said slowly, cupping Luna's cheek gently.

"Y-yes," Luna stammered out, closing her eyes as another vibration moved over he clit.

"Good girl. Don't come without me," Hermione said bending over to kiss the witch gently. "We will be back in a few hours," and with that, Hermione left the room.

"There you are!" Draco said as Hermione emerged from the stairs. He looked like he was getting ready to go look for her. His eyes roamed over her face, taking in her expression. Hermione hoped that he was too distracted by the looming dinner to notice how turned on she was. This was going to a long fucking night.

Hermione was a little nervous, but she let her Gryffindor courage take over as she led Draco to their fireplace. She had a plan, after all, to relax them when they got home from the dinner at his parent's house. They stepped into the fireplace, she grabbed a handful of floo powder and clearly stated "The Manor" before she dropped it at their feet.

"Draco! Hermione! Is that you?" They were greeted by a soft voice as soon as they stepped out of the fireplace.

"Hello, Mother," Draco greeted as he kissed his mother on the cheek. Her long pale blonde hair was pulled back into an elegant twist. Her long robes flowed behind her as she pulled Hermione into a hug and kissed her on the cheek.

"Good evening, Narcissa," Hermione smiled politely returning the hug and the kiss. "You look lovely."

"Thank you, dear," Narcissa smiled as she led the couple into a sitting room. Lucius stiffly sat on one of the sofas nursing a glass of firewiskey. He gave a small smile and nod when Draco and Hermione entered the room. Narcissa took her seat beside him and left Draco and Hermione to sit on the smaller sofa adjacent to theirs.

"Hello, Father," Draco greeted. Hermione gave him a dazzling smile as she sat down next to Draco, resting her palm on his thigh.

Her relationship with Draco's parents hasn't always been the best. She and Narcissa developed an easy connection after she started seeing Draco, but it took a fair amount of convincing to win Lucius over. Once he realized that Hermione was more brilliant than most Pureblood wizards, it was hard to keep believing his notions of blood supremacy. He still wasn't completely happy with Draco 'tainting the Malfoy line' with one such as her, but Hermione figures he will come around eventually. She has learned that with Lucius, everything takes time. He is stubborn and must come to realizations on his own, much like his son.

"The house elves said that dinner would be ready in just a few minutes, so I thought we could talk as they were finishing up," Narcissa started. Her clear blue eyes narrowed on her son and Hermione. "I am wondering why you insisted on having dinner here on such a short notice."

Draco glanced at Hermione, panic etched into his features. Hermione, however, kept her features relaxed. Maybe Draco was right when he said she should have been sorted into Slytherin.

"We just had some wedding details we wanted to discuss," Hermione replied easily. It wasn't technically a lie.

Narcissa's face lit up with the news, but, before she could reply, there was small popping noise on the left side of the room. A house elf clad in a small maid uniform bowed when she had realized she had their attention.

"Bippy is sorry to interrupt," The small elf started when she looked up from the floor. Narcissa and Hermione smiled kindly as the house elf continued, "but dinner is ready."

"Thank you, Bippy. We will be in shortly," Lucius said as he used his cane to stand up from his resting place. Narcissa, Draco, and Hermione followed his movements as they made their way into the dining area. Hermione took their distraction as a moment to flick her wand, causing the vibrator attached to Luna to speed up for a few seconds. She knew that it wasn't enough, but they had agreed to tease. Heat pooled in Hermione's stomach at the thought of Luna tied up and writhing on their bed.

She shook herself from these thoughts when she saw that Lucius had led them to the smaller dining area. Hermione was glad they chose to have dinner in there. She hated when the small group was at the much too large table the other room had to offer.

Draco pulled Hermione's chair out for her and winked as she glared at him. He knew she hated when he did those types of gestures, but he did them to appease his parents. Refusing to tell them that Hermione can "take care of her own damn chair" (Hermione's words, not Draco's).

Dinner was a quiet affair. Narcissa must have been able to sense the couple wasn't quite ready to discuss the wedding, so she hadn't brought it up again while they ate. Their discussions were centered around safer topics like Hermione's career and the work Draco had been doing for Malfoy Industries.

Every so often, Hermione would do a wand movement under the table to keep Luna on her toes and guessing. She could practically hear the witch's breathy moans with each new movement. On more than one occasion, Draco had caught her moving her wand and shot her a quizzical look. Hermione ignored him and continued on with the conversation as if nothing happened.

After they ate, the group retired back to the sitting room for dessert. They arranged themselves in the same positions as before with Narcissa and Lucius sitting on the larger sofa while Hermione and Draco sat pressed against one another on the smaller one.

"So, what is it that you wanted to discuss about the wedding?" Narcissa said finally, as she sat down her fork.

Draco gripped Hermione's knee tightly and gave her a pleading look. Hermione simply smirked at him saying, with her eyes, 'They are your parents.'

Draco cleared his throat and sat up straighter, "Well," he started, finding Hermione's knee again, and gripping it, "Hermione and I have come to tell you that last weekend, we decided to elope in Italy."

The silence that followed his confession was deafening. Narcissa's normally composed expression fell. Her mouth gaped open in shock. Lucius didn't seem to be surprised whatsoever, instead, taking in his wife's appearance with a very small smile on his face.

Hermione sat nervously, now clutching Draco's hand, as she waited patiently for Narcissa's verbal reaction. It seemed like she was on the edge for an hour, when it was really on a minute.

Finally, Narcissa's features morphed into what Hermione could only describe as disappointment with a twinge of anger, "What do you mean you eloped?"

"Mother, I mean just that. We eloped three days ago in Italy," Draco said in a slow drawl.

"Forgive me, Draco, but I do not understand why my only child would not include me in his nuptials," Narcissa said her delicate hand rising to her chest.

There it was: the guilt trip. Both Hermione and Draco knew it was coming. His mother loved using this tactic to get what she wanted. Lucius stayed suspiciously silent beside her fixing his son and new daughter-in-law with a contemplative stare.

"Mother, please do not start with the guilt trip. It is done. Neither of us wanted a big wedding. We knew if we approached you and Father with the idea of elopement, you would have fought against it."

"I would never…" Narcissa started to interrupt.

"Save it, Mother. You and I both know you would have," Draco stated exasperated now with his mother's behavior.

"Draco, do not speak to your mother that way. Apologize immediately," Lucius finally spoke in a tone to brooked no argument.

"Mother, I apologize for my tone, but you have to understand, a big wedding was not what Hermione and I wanted. It isn't us. We felt this was the only way get married and still hold true to what we wanted," Draco said with a sigh. Hermione nodded along with this speech and getting a bit more creative with her wand movements. Making sure her hand was hidden behind Draco's back. She tucked it back in her sleeve as Narcissa continued.

"And how, exactly, did you come to this decision?" Narcissa asked her eyes narrowed at Hermione.

The sheer panic was back on Draco face as he looked desperately to Hermione. Normally, Draco was a fantastic lair. He prided himself on his ability to mask his emotions and lie through his teeth, but he was not expecting this question. His parents could not know that he and Hermione made a bet that involved having sex with Luna Lovegood.

Hermione, however, stayed calm, "We cannot identify the exact moment we came to a decision," she lied, "but we knew early on it was what we both wanted."

"Who was involved in this elopement?" Narcissa said spat the word like it was poison.

"Scarhead and Weaselette…"

"Draco!" Hermione reprimanded and swatted his arm.

Rolling his eyes, Draco corrected, "Harry and Ginny Potter were there to witness. Then the officiant of course. We did a simple handfasting ceremony. I hired a professional photographer to commemorate the occasion."

Luna Lovegood was also there, but they didn't want to even elude to that subject. It was one they certainly did not want to discuss with his parents. With that thought, Hermione pulled her wand out of her sleeve, again, and gave it another wave. This time, Draco felt the movement and shot her another confused look.

"You are telling me that the Potters were allowed at your wedding, but I was not," Narcissa exclaimed effectively distracting Draco.

"Narcissa, what's done is done," Lucius finally added into the conversation. Narcissa's icy gaze landed on her husband and a lesser man would have shriveled under the stare.

"Lucius, you cannot tell me you approve of what they did?" She asked, incredulous.

"No. I most certainly do not approve of this, but, unless you have a Time Turner up your sleeve, we cannot change the events of the past. Come now, Cissa, there is no point in being upset over something that has already happened," Lucius said gently. For once, Hermione was thankful for her now father-in-law.

"We would like to propose to you a peace offering of sorts," Hermione finally spoke. Both Lucius and Narcissa turned to look at her. Hermione cleared her throat and went on. "We thought you could possibly plan a huge reception. Invite all of our family and friends. You can do whatever you wish and make it as extravagant as you want."

Narcissa's face lit up, "Yes! That would be lovely! We could have it out in the garden. I could decorate the area with the photos from your ceremony. We could have tables and flowers. Live music! A space for dancing! Oh what color scheme were you thinking?"

"Narcissa, we honestly do not have a preference. You have full reign to do whatever you please. Consider it a gift in hopes that you can forgive us for eloping," Hermione answered.

"Well, I suppose this would certainly help in my healing process," Narcissa said with another pout. Draco looked away so he could roll his eyes without being chastised by his father.

"Good!" Hermione said clapping once, glad that one part of the conversation seemed to finally be coming to an end.

"So, Hermione, I take it you will be moving into The Manor right away? A married couple, after all, should be living under the same roof," Narcissa chuckled.

Now, it was Hermione's turn to panic. She looked at Draco and the bastard just smirked. _Payback's a bitch_ , she thought as she plastered a smile onto her face, "Actually Draco and I bought a house. We moved all of our stuff in right before we went to Italy."

"What?" It was Lucius' turn to pose the question.

"We bought a house," Hermione repeated, "It is quiet lovely. Nothing too large and extravagant. Five bedrooms and three baths."

"Malfoys do not live outside of The Manor," Lucius said matter-of-factly.

"Malfoys also don't marry muggleborns, but here we are," Hermione retorted sarcastically rolling her eyes coming to land on Lucius' harsh gaze. She would be damned if she backed down.

"The Manor has far more protection than anything your little house could have," He said with a sneer. "There is plenty of room here to accommodate more people. We had already discussed giving the entire west wing to you."

"While that was a lovely gesture, Mr. Malfoy," Hermione started, only using his last name when she was pissed. "Again, it was not what we wanted. I assure you, our new house has plenty of protections spells over it. Extremely powerful ones that I put into place myself. Are you suggesting that my spellwork cannot be trusted?"

Draco smirked at Hermione's challenging expression. This time, Lucius did shrink at under a woman's gaze.

"Most certainly not..." he stuttered out, looking to his wife for help.

Narcissa took pity on him, "Children, I believe your protection spells are sufficient. After all, the Dark Lord is dead, so you won't need much protection," Hermione saw Lucius shutter at the mention of his former leader.

"Thank you," Hermione said flashing the Malfoy signature smirk at Lucius.

"Oh! Can we go now to tour your new house?" Narcissa asked, clapping her hands, smiling wildly.

"Of Cou..." Draco started to answer.

"No!" Hermione quickly cut him off. Her response came out loud and panicked, and she almost jumped out of her seat.

Six eyes in various shades of blues and greys landed on her. A look of confusion passed over Draco's features, but he quickly schooled it into indifference.

Hermione's mind was whirling. She had Luna waiting for Draco when he they returned home, but she very well couldn't let his parents see. That would simply be disastrous. She couldn't say this without Draco catching on, finally, she stuttered out, "It isn't ready yet."

 _Yes_ , Hermione thought to herself, _that is a good lie_. They had, in any case, just moved in a few days ago.

"Oh, you know that doesn't matter to us," Narcissa said gesturing between herself and her husband. "In fact, I could give you some ideas to decorate!"

 _FUCK_

This could not be happening. Under no circumstances could her in-laws waltz into their new house to find Luna Lovegood naked and writhing on their bed. A rush of heat goes straight through Hermione and down into her groin. Just thinking about Luna's milky skin against the dark sheets and her blond ringlets fanned out around her, looking like a halo, makes heat pool in her stomach. Hermione gives herself a small shake to force herself back into the conversation. A light blush creeps her up cheeks.

Hermione decides to go with the logical approach since logic has yet to let her down, "Well, it is getting so late, you won't have time go through the whole place and give ideas. Why not set up a time this weekend to come over for lunch, and we could show you around?"

"That is a good point darling, but, please take Bippy home with you tonight. Let her help you get everything organized and arranged," Narcissa said.

"Mother, that won't be necessary…" Draco started.

"No, not necessary at all. Not tonight at least," Hermione added a little too quickly.

"She would love to help. You know she was very involved with Draco as he grew. I am sure she would love to continue being a part of his life and any future grandchildren you decide to bless us with," Narcissa said with a sly smile.

"Mother, this is hardly the time to be discussing grandchildren," Draco said with a sign, placing one large hand over his face and rubbing his eyes. Hermione understood the sentiment. It seemed the night has lasted for days.

"How about this? Send Bippy over in the morning," Hermione said, pleading that Narcissa will accept this offer.

"Fine, darling. Have it your way. We will send her over first thing in the morning," Narcissa said placing her hand on her lap. Hermione caught Lucius rolling his eyes at his wife's antics. Hermione let out a sigh of relief visibly relaxing into the plush couch. Draco was looking at Hermione with a confused expression, wondering why his wife was so against having anyone at their new home tonight.

"Well," Hermione said, tapping Draco's thigh. "It is getting late; we really must be going."

The other three members in the room stood at her signal, Narcissa wrapping Draco in a hug. She then hugged Hermione and said, "I will owl you tomorrow with a day I would like to come over and have a look."

"Sounds great," Hermione said returning the hug.

To her left, Hermione heard Lucius clear his throat. She looked at him when he said, "Welcome to the family," He then pulled the shocked witch into a quick hug. Hermione let a genuine smile take over her face as she returned his hug. "Draco, can you come to my office with me for just a moment? I would like to discuss the Rosenberg Merger with you."

Draco looked to Hermione, and she nodded in approval. _This would be perfect. Now she could really surprise Draco_ , Hermione thought, but did not voice. Instead choosing to say, "Go ahead, love. I will just head on home. I will wait for you," She gave Draco a chaste kiss as he followed his father down a corridor. She stated their address as she stepped into the floo.

 **Part 2: The Surprise**

As soon as she walked through the floo, she noticed it was quiet. Worried she went upstairs to their bedroom. The sight she was greeted by took her breath away. Luna, with her wrist still bound above her head, was writhing on the bed, but not making a sound. She must not have heard the other witch enter because she did not look her direction. Her eyes were closed, light pink lips parted in a silent moan. For the second time in her life, Hermione wanted to drop to her knees and pray to Luna, because she looked like a goddess.

Hermione stood in the doorway for a few minutes, simply watching in awe. Luna must have felt her gaze, because her eyes popped open, and _fuck_ they were dark. So dark with desire and a few tears streaming down her cheek. She looked so fucking beautiful that Hermione almost let her resolve crumble and waved her wand to allow the other witch to come.

"Luna, love," Hermione said very softly, as if Luna was a wild animal she did not want to frighten. Hermione approached her slowly and lifted a hand to rest on her tear stained cheek. "What is your color?" Hermione asked. Alongside the safeword, they also agreed to use the traffic light system as a way of checking in. Green meaning go ahead with what you are doing, yellow meaning to stop and talk about it, then red being to stop.

"Green," Her voice was cracked and barely above a whisper yet firm.

"Good girl," Hermione praised giving her a light kiss on the lips. "You can't come until Draco gets here. Can you wait?"

Luna whined in response, but nodded. Hermione glanced at the clock. Draco should be home any minute now. She whispered the spell to remove the device from Luna's swollen bud. Luna whimpered at the loss. Fully clothed, she situated herself between Luna's spread legs. She widened her knees that were resting on the bed and arched her back, with her ass high in the air as she knelt to lick a hot strip up Luna's slit. Luna moaned loud.

"Luna, love, you have to hush. We can't let Draco know what we are doing until he gets here," Hermione said. Luna nodded and bit her lip to keep herself from making noises. As a reward, Hermione slipped two digits easily into Luna's wet heat. Luna bit her lip so hard, Hermione was sure it was going to bleed.

With both fingers still inserted but barely moving and making sure to avoid any contact with her clit, Hermione kissed her way up Luna's torso. She licked and sucked Luna's light pink nipples into tight buds. Luna bucked her hips to get more friction. Hermione quickly removed her fingers and swallowed Luna's whimper with a heated kiss, "Just for that little move, I may not let you come when Draco gets here."

"I'm s-sorry. It won't ha-happen again," Luna stammered. Hermione felt like she would die if she didn't taste her lips again, so she did. It started off somewhat chaste until Hermione licked the line of her lips to gain entrance. Luna still tasted as addictive as she did months ago. Hermione swallowed her breathy moans while they snogged for a few more moments.

Hermione pulled their lips a part and kissed her way back down Luna's torso, again, paying special attention to her nipples while palming her large breast. When Luna let a small moan escape, Hermione gave her a stern gaze causing the other witch to bit her lip again.

As Hermione settled herself between Luna's legs again, in the exact same position as before, she heard the floo activate. She carefully placed her fingers back inside of Luna's wet opening and gently licked Luna's clit. She glanced up to see Luna bite her own lip, hard, while her milky legs fell further open. She was now pulling on her restraints making visible marks on her wrist that would need to be healed later.

"Granger!" She heard her husband yell from somewhere in the house. "What the fuck was that all about?" He asked. This time his voice was closer to their room. Hermione didn't answer, instead continuing to taste Luna.

"Granger, you had better answer…" The command fell silent on Draco's lips as Hermione heard him enter the room.

Hermione glanced in his direction, "I'm a bit busy, love," She replied casually as she went back to her treat. She didn't fail to notice that Draco's grey eyes had gone stormy while he darted a pink tongue to lick his lips.

"I see, Granger, how long has this been going on?" He asked, his voice husky with need. Hermione knew they made one hell of a picture. Luna's wrist bound above her head, hair fanned out on the bed, with her knees open wide. Hermione knelt between her open legs, arse up in the air with the tightness of her dress hugging her bum while licking the other witch.

"It started before we left," Hermione answered, pausing which caused Luna to whimper.

Draco nodded his head and began removing his robes as if someone else was controlling him. He never took his eyes off the two witches in front of him.

"I used this on her," Hermione held up the small device. "I was controlling it with my wand while we were at dinner. I haven't let her come."

At that admission, Luna whimpered again, "What do you think, Draco? Should I let her?" Hermione said, looking at her husband as he removed his pants and began stroking his hard length. Precome was already glistening at the tip.

"Has she been a good girl?" He asked, now understanding their game.

"Somewhat," Hermione replied with a shrug.

"I will leave it up to you," Draco said with another lick of his lips.

"Luna," Hermione said in a firm tone. Luna's eyes snapped to meet Hermione's giving the other witch her undivided attention. "You will get my mouth on your clit for exactly five seconds. Once the five seconds are up, I will stop."

Once Luna nodded in understanding, Hermione turned to her husband. His eyes were beginning to glaze over as he watched them. His long fingers wrapped around his cock, absentmindedly stroking, "Draco, be a dear and count for me. My mouth will be occupied," Hermione said with a wicked grin.

"Of course," He said. His normally smooth voice was rough with desire. He cleared his throat and began to count.

When Hermione heard her husband say one, she clamped her mouth around Luna's swollen bud and began to suck using her bottom teeth to cause friction. A loud low moan left Luna's lips as she arched from the bed. At three, Hermione firmly guided two fingers into her wet heat. When she heard Draco utter five, she quickly removed her mouth and her fingers. Luna cried out with the loss because she didn't come.

"You didn't do it," Hermione tsked looking at the other witch.

"P-please give me one more chance! I p-promise I will do it next time. P-please!" Luna rambled. Tears streaming down her cheeks. Her blue eyes were glazed over, but staring at Hermione longingly. Almost as if Hermione held the secret of life.

"I don't know. You disappointed me," Hermione told her. Luna whimpered, "What do you think, Draco? Should I give her one more chance?"

"Yes," She heard Draco say from his spot in the corner of the room.

"Okay. Luna you will get five more seconds. Draco, count for me again," Hermione said. This time she sunk her fingers into Luna before Draco started the countdown.

"One," Hermione firmly placed her lips around Luna's clit sucking and using her teeth while pumping her fingers.

"Two," Luna's legs fell wide on the bed, giving Hermione full access.

"Three," Luna's breast bounced with her heaving breaths.

"Four," Luna screamed Hermione's name as her orgasm wracked her body. Luna's wet heat clamped tightly around Hermione's fingers and Luna's legs pushed her off the bed. Hermione went with her as she continued to pump her fingers and lick Luna though it. Luna pulled on her restraints as she arched and moaned. Her climax seeming to last forever.

"Good girl," Hermione praised as she lightly placed a hand in the center of Luna's chest to help her regulate her breathing. Luna preened at the attention. Hermione underwear flooded with heat and moisture.

"Yes. Very good," Draco added. He stepped closer to the pair to give Luna a kiss on her sweaty forehead.

"Luna, I am going to remove your restraints now. Once they are removed, I want you get down on the floor," Hermione pointed to the place in front of their large bed, "on your hands and knees."

At Luna's nod, Hermione said the spell to remove the restraints. She ran a soothing hand over the marks they had left. Luna moaned at the contact, enjoying the painful sensation. Hermione kissed both wrist and smiled at Luna. Luna returned the gesture with her own a dazzling smile then quickly dropped to the floor, arranging her limbs into position.

Hermione stood up and glanced at Draco. He will still in the corner, watching the scene unfold, awaiting direction. Hermione knew he wouldn't move until she gave him the go ahead.

Hermione felt hot all over, like she was itching out of her own skin. She had been turned on all night, and she knew that she ruined another pair of knickers, but looking at Luna's big pale ass in the air, almost as an offering, she decided it was worth it. She quickly began removing her cloths. She saw Luna's gaze on her as she watched through the large mirror that was placed in front of her. Luna's breath hitched as she saw Hermione grab the double ended toy from the place she left it on the bed.

Hermione dropped to her knees behind Luna spreading them to give her better access to insert the toy into her own wet heat. She shuddered once she said the spell to hold in place.

"Luna, what is your color?" Hermione asked, meeting her gaze through the mirror.

"Green," Luna said quickly, without hesitation. Now that she had gotten her release, she seemed a bit more coherent.

"I need you to spread your legs wide for me," Hermione said as she began to line the toy up. Luna did as she was told, spreading her legs wide and arching her back so that her big beautiful arse was on full display. Hermione moaned and smacked one cheek firmly. Luna moaned low in her throat, gripping the carpeted floor. She thought she could come just by watching Luna, a red mark forming on her pale cheek from Hermione's hand.

Finally, Hermione guided the toy into Luna, both moaning curse words as Hermione bottomed out. Hermione muttered the spell to make it start vibrating which caused Luna's hips to move to their own violation. Hermione grabbed Luna's hips and ass to hold her in place as she began pumping her own hips in and out.

The sensation was incredible, but Hermione refused to come without Luna. Instead she focused on the way Luna's plump arse bounced with each thrust. The mark rippling with each movement. She focused on Luna's breathy moans as she was being fucked.

Luna's head dropped between her shoulder blades and her hair was falling around her like a curtain. Hermione suddenly had the desire to see her face, so she kept one hand on her hip and took the other to tangle in her long pale locks. She firmly pulled Luna's head to look at the mirror. Luna's full pink lips were parted in a silent moan, but her eyes were shut.

"Look at me while I fuck you," Hermione ordered. Luna's blue eyes popped open, watching in the mirror.

After a few moments of watching the scene, Hermione found Draco's gaze in the corner of the room. Still watching and continuing stroking his now painfully hard cock. She nodded in his direction, silently communicating with him. She kept her hand firmly in Luna's hair as he slowly made his way over to them. Long legs guiding him to his destination. Hermione pulled Luna's head up high causing the witch to arch her back obscenely.

Luna opened her mouth obediently as Draco guided his cock through her parted lips. Hermione watched as Luna used the momentum from Hermione to suck Draco's cock. Hermione released Luna's hair letting her hand find her hip again while Draco's large hand took its place.

Luna started to moan around his cock and her arms began to shake. Hermione knew the other witch was close, and she wasn't far behind. The sensation from the toy and the scene in the mirror almost becoming too much. She looked down at the toy disappearing into Luna' head, a low growl escaping her throat at the sight.

"Come with me, love," Hermione said gripping Luna's ass tighter. It was like Luna was waiting for the command to come. She moaned deep in her throat as her climax coursed through her body. Hermione felt her own release looming as she fucked Luna through it. Luna moaned again around Draco's cock, and she thought her husband was going to come. He pulled his cock from her mouth, so she knew her assumptions were correct. Her thrust became more erratic as her own orgasm took over her body. Every muscle tensed with her release as she gripped Luna's ass.

Once finished, Hermione slowly removed the toy from both her and Luna, laying it on the floor. From her knees she looked up at Draco, "Lay on the bed," She told him jerking her head in the direction of their bed. He quickly obliged, laying his long limbs on the bed palming his painfully hard cock.

Hermione turned Luna around so the other witch was facing her. She could feel Luna's hot breath on her lips, and Luna's lusty gaze on her face. Luna was biting her lip, again, but Hermione wanted to be the one doing that. She pulled her into a deep kiss, taking the light pink lip between her teeth and biting. Luna moaned into her mouth, returning the kiss with fervor. Her palms reaching out to palm Hermione's small pert breast. Hermione continued to snog Luna, enjoying the taste of her lips and mouth. Draco's moan brought her back to the present, reminding Hermione that he was still there. She stood up and helped Luna do the same.

"I want to see you ride my husband," Hermione said. Luna nodded and straddled Draco. Hermione watched a Draco lined his cock up with Luna's entrance and let the other witch sink down slowly. Both had their eyes closed in pleasure. Hermione moved to straddle Draco's face as he used both hands to wrap around her hips allowing Luna to move her hips in any way she wished.

Luna's used Draco's chest as leverage to grind her hips down, moaning with pleasure. Hermione, now facing Luna, pulled the witch in while they moaned into each other mouths. Draco's tongue licked her from her slit up to her clit. Hermione ground down on him in time with Luna's movements hearing and feeling Draco's growl echo throughout the silent room.

Hermione broke their kiss as she continued to ride her husband's face, grinding down chasing her own orgasm. She felt her a second orgasm building in the pit of her stomach, but she wanted to bring Luna over the edge again. She tangled one hand in Luna's hair while the other snaked down to the Luna's clit. She found the bud and used her nail to apply pressure. Luna moaned loud grinding her hips on Draco with more force.

Hermione continues these movements and pulled Luna's head to the side to whisper in her ear. Hermione's voice was so low, she almost didn't recognize as filthy words tumbled from her mouth, "You like riding my husband?"

Luna moaned in response, "That's it, love, I want to hear you. I want to hear what my husband's cock does to you."

Luna whined at Hermione's words so she continued, not pausing her own hips, using Draco's talented mouth and tongue to get off. She could feel that she was close, but wanted to push Luna over the edge, too. She continued to pressed her fingers and nail to Luna's clit as Luna's movements on Draco became more erratic. Harder. Like she was using him to reach her release as well. Hermione felt Draco's continues moans and growls against her.

"I love watching you fuck my husband. You do it so prettily. Your body is so fucking obscene. That's it, love, use him to come," Hermione whispered. She was on the very edge now. With one more flick of her finger, Luna screamed as she tumbled over with Hermione following her. Draco's clever mouth becoming too much as she continued to ride his face with abandon.

After she came down a bit, Draco's long fingers tapped her hip, signaling her to move. She did so, seeing that Luna was barely moving on top of him now.

"Need to come," Draco gritted out, his voice low and gravely.

Hermione nodded and pulled Luna off of him. She hovered over Draco's mouth grinning. She closed the distance and kissing licked her own juices from his face. He moaned again.

Once his face was thoroughly clean, he stood at the edge of the bed gripping his cock at the base, trying to hold off his impending orgasm. Hermione pushed Luna down on the bed. She needed to taste her again. She knelt between Luna's parted legs and licked a hot strip up her slit. Luna cried out in surprise. Hermione pulled them down to the very edge of the bed and spread her legs, inviting Draco for fuck into her from behind.

When she felt Draco enter her, she let out a low moan against Luna's clit. The vibration causing Luna to let out her own moan. Draco's grip on her hips tightened, sure to leave bruises, as fucked into her, chasing his own release.

Hermione quickly inserted two fingers into Luna's wet heat, using the momentum from Draco to do all the work of fucking Luna with them. Her mouth stayed on Luna's clit as she moved one hand up Luna's torso to play with her nipples.

Hermione heard Draco cursing behind her as his movements became rougher. The sight of his wife eating out their girlfriend like she was treat edging him on.

Hermione continued to moan into Luna as her orgasm built. She could feel Luna's legs starting to shake, so she knew the other witch was close.

"I'm gonna come," Draco practically growled gripping Hermione's hips even harder. Both Hermione and Luna moaned in response. Luna's screamed as her walls began milking Hermione's fingers. Luna's back arched off the bed with the force of her orgasm. Hermione followed quickly, her own walls clenching around Draco's cock.

"FUCK," Draco shouted with a guttural moan as he released deep inside of Hermione, continuing to fuck her through all of their orgasms. He stayed inside her for a moment as Hermione laid panting on Luna's left thigh. Luna was staring at the ceiling as if she could see God.

Becoming over sensitive, Draco slowly pulled his now soft cock out of Hermione. She did a quick cleaning spell on all of them so they could just collapse in the bed, now exhausted.

Hermione rearranged Luna's heavy limbs to get her under the covers. Luna was still on her back, looking fucked out with her unmoving on the ceiling. Both Draco and Hermione curled around her, knowing that she had the most intense experience since she had been teased for hours.

"Luna, love, are you with us?" Hermione asked, kissing Luna's temple and running her finger through her long blonde locks.

Seeming to come out of her trance a bit, Luna looked at Hermione with big blue eyes. A bright smile lit her face as she said, "Yes, I am just a bit knackered and thirsty."

Draco conjured a glass and used his wand to fill it with water, handing it to Luna. Hermione helped her sit up as Luna brought the glass to her lips and drack thirsty. Once she had her fill, both Hermione and Draco took a drink, discarding the glass on the bedside table.

"Ready to go to sleep?" Hermione asked both of them. They both nodded in response. All three laid on the bed, Luna in the middle with Draco and Hermione's hands entwined right below her breast bone, cuddling into her. Hermione wandlessly turned the light off, and they all let sleep overcome them within minutes.

 **Part 3: The Morning After**

Draco awoke the next morning to a popping noise in the room. The first thing he noticed was that there were limbs and hair everywhere. Hermione's brown curls mixed in with Luna's pale waves. Both witches were still asleep.

Hermione laid behind Luna, spooning her. One arm supporting Luna's head and the other draped casually over her waist. Hermione's left foot peaked out of the covers. Draco smiled, knowing that Hermione couldn't stand to sleep with her feet covered.

Luna's body was turned toward Draco's, her face soft in sleep. Her lips were barely parted as she breathed evenly. The blankets were tucked just below both witch's chin, covering their bodies beneath the soft material.

Draco looked in the direction of the popping noise seeing a very timid house elf looking everywhere but at the three people piled naked in bed.

"Bippy is so sorry to interrupt, Master Draco," The house elf began, wringing her small hands nervously, "but Mistress sent Bippy over to help organize and unpack." Bippy still did not look up.

Draco smiled, feeling sorry for the house elf, but he had no idea what to tell her. He knew Hermione was very particular about things, so he whispered, "Bippy, thank you for coming over, but Hermione and I are still in bed. Please return to The Manor and come back in a few hours."

Bippy nodded and bowed before she disappeared with a pop.

"Fuck," Draco whispered to no one in particular as he let his body fall dramatically to the bed and brought his hands up to rub his face sighing. "How the fuck am I going to explain this to my mother?"

The End.


End file.
